90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly Taylor
Kelly Taylor was, for the majority of the show's run, the lead female character of Beverly Hills, 90210. Portrayed by Jennie Garth, Kelly appears prominently in all but one of the four shows which compose the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. She was instrumental in launching the franchise's first spin-off, Melrose Place, and returned in the third spin-off, 90210. A survivor of several perils and personal challenges, Kelly is presented as a young woman who grows from self-absorbed teenage beginnings toward a gradually more sensitive and mature adulthood. Along the way, she gains the romantic attention of many, but begins to cherish a select few. Having appeared in the most series premieres, as well as the most episodes of any figure throughout the continuity, she is the de facto central character of the Beverly Hills, 90210 franchise. ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' Introduction (S1-2) Kelly met Steve Sanders and Dylan McKay when they were each children, and would know both of them well into her adult years—initially dating the former, while harboring a recurring crush on the latter. Another pivotal introduction in Kelly's life came during her high school years, when she met a family that had recently moved from Minnesota to Beverly Hills. Kelly became fast friends with Brenda Walsh and felt an attraction toward Brenda's sibling Brandon, which was secretly mutual. Toward the end of the first season, Kelly eagerly and confidently attempted to win Brandon's heart at the high school Spring Dance—nearly succeeding. Brandon, however, soon informed Kelly that he couldn't go through with the relationship, as he'd come to view her as a sister due to her bond with Brenda. Kelly was surprised, and even offended by the remark, but she and Brandon remained on good terms. After Kelly's mother Jackie kicked her drug habit, she became romantically involved with Mel Silver, the father of Kelly's friend David. Mel and Jackie became engaged, and would go on to have Kelly and David's little sister, Erin. Kelly soon met Jake, a biker in his twenties who was an old friend and mentor of Dylan's. While she was openly drawn to him, Jake ultimately refused to embrace their attraction due to the fact that Kelly was still a teenager. This story line was used to launch the series Melrose Place—the first spin-off in the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. After pursuing Jake throughout Los Angeles and eventually releasing her hold on him, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills. Dylan (S3-4) Brenda and Dylan had been romantically linked, off and on, for the first two seasons when Brenda left to spend a summer in Paris. During this time, an attraction developed between Dylan and Kelly at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. Kelly revealed a conscience as the fling progressed, often being the one to express guilt and reluctance, while at the same time finding it difficult to resist her nearly lifelong crush. The pair's feelings began to progress from simple flirtation to genuine affection. Once the summer ended, Kelly often found it hard to watch Brenda and Dylan together again. After Dylan and Brenda had broken up, Kelly questioned Brenda about her feelings on Dylan's new love life. Brenda stated that he was free to date whoever he wanted, and Kelly began seeing him next. Upon discovering this, however, Brenda became angered and felt betrayed. After all three had reconciled, Dylan was told that he would eventually have to choose between the two girls. He ultimately chose Kelly, which prompted the new couple—at her insistence—to also reveal their summer fling. A once-again angered Brenda quickly severed her ties with the pair. Kelly, however, gradually reached out to Brenda, eventually winning back her friendship. At her high school graduation, Kelly was reunited with her father for the first time in years. As the teens entered their first year in college, Kelly and Dylan continued their romance, breaking up and reconciling several times throughout the fourth season. Kelly became a stronger person throughout her senior year of high school and freshman year of college, a trend that would continue throughout the series. Kelly majored in Psychology and was a devoted student throughout her college career. Brandon and beyond (S5-10) As Kelly neared and entered her 20s, the writers further developed her into a more compassionate, down-to-earth character. During her freshman year in college, she began helping Brandon out by serving as his date at special school-related events. As these parties progressed, romantic feelings emerged once again between Brandon and Kelly—eventually leading them to kiss. Due to her commitment to Dylan, however, Kelly and Brandon wound up acknowledging but suppressing their attraction once more. In time, Kelly's romantic relationship with Dylan reached a mutual end. She then began a relationship with Brandon. In contrast to the forwardness and confidence she'd displayed during their high school days, Kelly expressed her affections for Brandon in a more discreet and gentle manner. Brandon was touched by her actions and felt mutually drawn to her. From that point onward, their feelings evolved from mere attraction to a genuinely loving bond, and their relationship was on-again, off-again during seasons five, seven, and eight. During season six, she became involved with artist Colin Robbins, who introduced her to cocaine use, a habit that was prompted by her father's failure to move back to Beverly Hills as he had promised her. After hitting bottom and entering rehab, she ended her relationship with Colin and was not serious about another guy until reuniting with Brandon at the end of season seven. Valerie, an occasionally naughty girl who was an old friend of the Walsh family, soon moved to Beverly Hills and often served both as Kelly's nemesis and foil. Just before Valerie's departure, however, the two women had formed a truce. Kelly faced and gradually overcame many trying experiences throughout the course of the show—including an eating disorder, a stalker, a cult, a miscarriage, rape, and substance abuse. In overcoming these matters, she was able to become a stronger person who cared deeply about those around her. She discovered in season 7 that she had another sister, Joy, whom she embraced as part of her family. At the end of season eight, she and Brandon were to be married after a tumultuous year together. On the day of the wedding, they decided at the last minute to not go through with the ceremony, expressing a lack of being truly ready. They later parted on good terms after he left town for a new job in journalism. As the series neared its end, Dylan returned to Beverly Hills after a three year absence. He and Kelly resumed their friendship and, in the finale, Kelly broke off her engagement to lawyer Matt Durning so she could finally commit to Dylan. At the series' conclusion, the matured Kelly had drawn on some of her roots by running a fashion business with best friend Donna, and then opened her own P.R. firm. The last words ever spoken on the show were between her and Dylan at Donna and David's wedding. Interval Four years prior to the events of the series 90210, Kelly and Dylan had a son named Sammy (Riley Thomas Stewart), who appears in the spin-off. Dylan departed Beverly Hills following a break-up with Kelly, heading off to travel the world in support of various causes. After leaving the fashion business behind, Kelly earned a Master's Degree in psychology and began her career as a guidance counselor. ''90210'' A new chapter In her 30s, Kelly is seen working as a guidance counselor at her old school, West Beverly High. She remains close to her little sibling Erin, a.k.a. "Silver," who now attends the school. Their mother's problems with alcohol eventually prompted Kelly to bring Erin home with her. Early on in the show, Kelly was reunited with her old friend Brenda, who she helped win a job directing a play at West Beverly. Brenda claimed that Kelly was still in love with Dylan, while Kelly began to suspect that Brenda was still interested in him as well. Brenda took offense to the suggestion, but the women quickly reconciled before again going their separate ways. Later, Brenda spent time at a party with West Beverly teacher Ryan Matthews, who Kelly had ended a relationship with earlier that day, and left with him before departing Beverly Hills. Kelly took Sammy and departed town to visit Dylan, who asked them to come and be with him in Wyoming, letting Erin remain at her house. The more things change... After failing to resume a romantic relationship with Dylan, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills, "open to all possibilities." She indicates to Ryan that she would like to restart their relationship, but he is dating an undercover cop and Kelly backs down. Brenda herself returned soon afterward and continued her stage work, but became mysteriously distant from Kelly. When Kelly became confused and upset, Brenda eventually revealed that she'd slept with Ryan, and had become ashamed. Kelly then walked away in silence. Following a physical examination, Brenda learned that she couldn't have children. When West Beverly student Adrianna completed rehab for drug use, she asked Kelly to invite Brenda to a celebration for herself and others. Distraught, Brenda initially declined, but later changed her mind and attended the event along with Kelly. This eventually led Kelly, Brenda, and Adrianna to discover that Adrianna had become pregnant. During a private discussion with Kelly afterwards, Brenda revealed what she'd learned from her doctor. Kelly provided comfort, and the two made amends once again. Kelly is now focused on helping Adrianna through her pregnancy and recovery. Legacy: Queen of the Hills Throughout the ongoing Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity, Kelly Taylor became the subject of significant character growth and visibility—having more of the latter than any other figure. During a Season 3 episode of Beverly Hills, 90210, in which she was named her school's most beautiful girl, Kelly expressed appreciation for the honor, but privately resented the fact that she seemed most-admired for her looks. In doing so, she noted that others tended to ignore what she had to offer beneath the surface. This declaration was parallel to the time in which the writers had begun to further explore the character's hidden layers, revealing her more sensitive and compassionate sides. True to her word, Kelly would prove her potential via the personal and professional experiences of her adult life. Ultimately, Kelly's progression since her introduction in 1990 is particularly notable, growing from a stereotypical type and a supporting player, to a well-developed figure and the lead character of her collective franchise.